No longer perfect
by purplepagoda
Summary: Julie makes the biggest mistake of her life. Of course she doesn't tell Susan, but Susan finds out. Susan is faced with the reality that her daughter is not perfect. And she realizes that you have to choose your battles very carefully
1. Gabby

As Julie is walking down Wisteria Lane she notices Gabrielle sitting on her patio painting her toenails. She decides to go up and talk to her.  
"Hi!" Gabby greets cheerfully as Julie walks up onto the porch.

"Hi,"

"Sit down," Gabby demands in a friendly manner.

"Ok," she agrees as she sits down in a wicker chair next to Gabby.

"How's school?" Gabby asks trying to make small talk.

"Good, how's the baby?"

"She and Carlos passed out about half an hour ago,"

"oh," Julie sighs as she looks off into space.

"What?" Gabby asks.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised you were able to find a baby that you wanted adopt so quickly. I mean how did you know that she was _the_ baby you wanted?"

"I... uh... I don't know why?"

"It was just a question,"

"Oh,"

"So do you think you're going to want to adopt another baby?"

"I don't know, I mean I hadn't really thought of it. Why?"

"Never mind," Julie says in a depressed tone.

"Julie why are you asking me all of this?" Gabby asks in a very concerned manner as she turns to Julie.

"I don't know," she replies defensively.

As Gabby looks at Julie she can see that her eyes are beginning to well up with tears.

"Julie what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Julie replies as she starts to get up.

"Whoa where are you going?"

"Home,"

"Julie you know you can talk to me. You can confide in me. I'm not going to tell anyone,"

"Yes you will,"

"No I won't," Gabby confirms.

"I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone,"

"Julie what's going on? What does this have to do with adoption,"

Julie doesn't reply she just starts crying.

"Oh my," Gabby stops herself after her realization. "Please don't cry," Gabby begs.

"I can't tell anyone. What am I going to do?"

"Julie what are you trying to tell me?" Gabby asks needing to hear it. Mainly because it's coming from Julie. She would believe it about almost anyone else without hearing it from their lips. Mainly because Julie was always such a well behaved girl.

"I... I'm... I'm pregnant,"

"You are?" Gabby asks. "I never thought that you would be..."

"Me neither, it was a really big mistake. I had this big crush on someone, and I let it go too far,"

"Julie are you sure?" Gabby wonders surprised that Julie would ever end up in this situation.

"Yeah,"

"Who is the..."

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you," Julie cuts her off.

"Try me,"

"Andrew,"

"I thought he was gay,"

"Apparently not,"

"Julie you have to tell your mom,"

"Why? I've kept her from it this long why would it matter if I didn't tell her,"

"What do you mean kept it from her this long?" Gabby asks raising an eyebrow.

"I've know for 2 and ½ months,"

"Julie how far along are you?" Gabby wonders nearly choking to death on her own saliva after processing what Julie has just said to her.

"Uh 4 months," Julie says under her breath.

"Did you say 4 months?"

"Uh huh,"

"Julie you need to.."

"Get home," Julie says as she scurries off.

The following day when Julie is at school: Gabrielle shows up on Susan's doorstep. She knocks and when Susan opens the door she is surprised to see Gabby standing in front of her holding her baby.

"Gabby? What brings you by?"

"We need to talk," Gabby reveals seriously.

"Ok, come in," Susan gesticulates.

They sit down at the kitchen table.

"I'm going to be really honest with you. And I'm not going to beat around the bush,"

"Ok? What's this about?"

"Julie,"

"Julie? What about Julie?"

"I talked to her yesterday,"

"Really? She didn't say anything,"

"She wouldn't,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Susan yesterday Julie told me something that shocked me,"

"Like?"

"Andrew isn't gay," Gabby starts off with feeling herself beginning to chicken out.

"Well duh, but how would you know that?"

"Because he got a girl pregnant,"

"What?" Susan chirps ready for some good gossip.

"I don't think he knows though,"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because she hasn't even told her mom yet,"

"How would Julie know all of this? And why would she tell you? I mean no offense, but you aren't the warmest person,"

"Just let me get this out,"

"Ok,"

"I really concerned about Julie. I know I don't have room to talk, because I don't have first hand experience, but you need to listen to me,"

"Why are you concerned about Julie?" Susan asks.

"Because Susan, it's Julie. Julie is the one who is having Andrew's baby,"

"What! Why would you even suggest that?"

"Because it's true. Susan I know you don't believe it, and I didn't either, but it's true,"

"Why did she tell you?"

"She asked me all these questions about adoption, and when I asked why she wanted to know she started crying. And then she told me,"

"No not Julie,"

"Look Susan you don't have to believe me, but I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. I know she's your little girl, and you think she's perfect. But she is human she's going to make mistakes,"


	2. Confrontation

When Julie got home Susan didn't confront her. She just watched her. Nothing was odd at first. But then as Susan was preparing dinner Julie was lying on the couch reading a book. Susan witnessed Julie's hand slowly move to her stomach. It wasn't like it just slipped, or that it was a habit. She put it there as if she was expecting to feel something. Susan almost started crying before she calls Julie to dinner.

"Julie dinner's done,"

"ok mom," She says as hops up from the couch, and comes to the table.

"Julie..." Susan starts off as her eyes start to well up. How could this happen to her little girl? And why would she hide it. Why?

"Yeah mom?" She says as she looks up from her plate.

"You have anything you want to share with me?"

"Like what?"

"Nothing," Susan shakes her head and murmurs through tears.

"Mom are you crying?" Julie asks.

"No,"

"Yes you are. Why are you crying?"

"I know,"

"Know what?" Julie says innocently as she stares at her mother.

"I know that..." Susan begins sobbing, she can't contain herself long enough to get it out. Even if she could it probably wouldn't happen because she couldn't believe it.

"You know that what?"

"That you will go get the milk," Susan tries to cover because she's changed her mind.

"Ok," Julie hops up from the table and grabs the gallon of milk out of the fridge. When she turns back around and places the milk on the table Susan just looks at her. Not her face, her stomach.

"What? Do I have something on my shirt?" Julie wonders as she looks down at her shirt.

"No Julie," Susan says softly, "Why don't you sit down."

"Ok. What's going on?"

Susan wipes her tears off her face with her hand, and then turns to talk to Julie.

"I had a very interesting conversation today,"

"Really with who?"

"Let's see I talked to Lynette this morning, but it was just about her boys being a disturbance, to her not me. Then I talked to Bree, but we all know her conversations are dull. Then Edie called me to tell me that I had to do something for her,"

"Which one was interesting?"

"None of them. The interesting conversation I had today was with Gabrielle,"

"What did you talk to her about?"

"You," Susan admits honestly.

"What about me? Does she need me to babysit?"

"No Julie she doesn't. Gabrielle told me,"

"Told you what?"

"What you told her yesterday,"

"Right, that was just a joke,"

"Julie, I don't think it was. I love Gabby, but we all know she's self-centered, so for her to take time out of her day to tell me about it, it must have really disturbed her. And she knows a liar when she sees one. Julie if you had been joking she would have known. What 15 year old jokes about a thing like that?"

Julie just sits there silently as tears stream down her face.

"Julie why didn't you tell me?"

"How am I supposed to tell my mom that I'm pregnant?"

"I don't know Julie? How did you keep it a secret?"

"Mom I'm sorry," she cries.

"Julie I'm not mad at you. I of all people know that mistakes are made. I just very surprised and disappointed. You aren't like this. You've never been. I know you're a teenager. I understand all of that, but I just never thought you'd get pregnant,"

"Mom I didn't mean to. I... I don't know how to explain it without sounding like I'm the one to blame. I mean I am, but I'm not,"

"I've had all day to collect my thoughts, so I'm ready to listen. Then you get to hear my opinion,"

"Why are you so calm?"

"I want to hear the whole story first," Susan says trying to be as strong as she can. Normally she'd be crying so loud she wouldn't even be able to hear Julie.

"You want me to tell you?"

"Yes," Susan replies as they transport themselves to the couch.

"Mom are you sure? I mean I never figured I'd have to tell you about this. I mean you aren't going to want to hear this,"

"Probably not, but as your mother I need to,"

"Ok, are you sure?"

"Yes," she answers as she takes a deep breath in.

"I've had this big crush on Andrew... well forever to be honest,"

"I was sort of aware of that,"

"Any way I was talking in the hall at school one day. About him, and he heard the whole thing, because he was right behind me. Any way then he asked me if I wanted to hang out some time. So I told him I would. When I got there his mom was home, but she left before the night was over,"

"Was this when you were supposed to be at some girl named Melissa's birthday party?"

"No,"

"Continue,"

"Well we were watching a movie, and eating popcorn. Really it was innocent. Then when his mom left he told me he liked me. We got into this whole discussion about how he wasn't really gay, he just said he was to make his mom mad. Then he told me he liked me, and he kissed me,"

"Ok, but there's more right? I mean you don't get pregnant from just kissing someone,"

"No, but things kept progressing. I knew what was going to happen, but I couldn't hear myself think. There wasn't that little voice going 'don't do it', but then I heard your voice in my head. So I stopped long enough to ask him if he had protection,"

"And he said a girl can't get pregnant on the first time. Right? Wait hearing my voice in your head didn't weird you out enough to stop? And it was your first time right?"

"No, I didn't have any thoughts like that. My only thought was be safe. I don't know that I would have stopped anyway because I was so caught up in the moment, but he did have protection. Yes of course it was my first time,"

"Let me guess, he pulled it out of his wallet,"

"Yeah?"

"From his back pocket,"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Because if a piece of rubber sits in your back pocket all day what do you think is going to happen?"

"It'll melt," Julie replies shaking her head.

"Exactly, it isn't going to work if it's warped,"

"Any way that's how it happened,"

"Ok, but how did it happen?"

"I just told you. And afterwards I really regretted it,"

"Why didn't you stop? You aren't that kind of girl,"

"I know, but it was like I had no sense of right and wrong. I didn't really think of anything. I mean before that I thought that in that situation I would stop. But it's like my brain just shut off,"

"Ok, I understand what being a teenager is like. I never thought you'd have sex until you were... 40 and married. But you did and I understand how you got yourself into this situation, but why did you keep it a secret? Why wouldn't you tell me? Why of all people would you tell Gabby?"

"I was so scared at first, and I figure that as soon as I calmed myself down I could tell you. But then I couldn't. I wanted to, but I was afraid to tell you. I was afraid of how you were going to react. It was really hard to keep it a secret, because I really wanted to tell you. I just wanted to get it over with, I wanted your advice. I kept telling myself that I'd tell you the next day, and before I knew it 2 and ½ months had passed. Then yesterday I saw Gabby painting her toenails and I stopped to say hi. But all I could think about was having a baby. So then it just kind of came out, after I asked her some stupid questions. I really just wanted to get it off my chest. No one but me knew. I mean I certainly didn't expect to get pregnant... especially my first time."

"Wow,"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen,"

"Wait a minute, Julie how pregnant are you?"

"A lot more pregnant than I'd like to be,"

"And how pregnant would that be? You've known for 2 and a ½ months, so you're what 3 months pregnant?"

"No, more like four,"

"Oh... wow..."

"What I'm supposed to do? I'm scared,"

"I know sweetheart," Susan whispers as she kisses Julie on top of the head.


	3. What next?

Susan wasn't really angry at Julie, she knew that mistakes happened. Really she was more disappointed and hurt than anything. Even though she wanted to cry, she didn't. She knew she had to be strong for Julie. Julie needed her right now. She had to do what was best for Julie.

"Julie, I can't help you on my own. I'm afraid that if I don't have someone else here I won't be objective,"

"What do you mean?"

"I think that I need to go talk to your dad,"

"Why?"

"Julie he's your father,"

"But mom,"

"What?"

"Can I please get your opinion first. I'm 100 sure dad will be mad,"

"Fine, I have to agree there. I want to hear what you want first,"

"I want to finish high school,"

"I would expect you to,"

"But how am I supposed to if I have a kid?"

"Julie no matter what you decide I'll support you..."

"You will,"

"Actually not now that I think about it. Here are you're options you can keep the baby and raise it, or give it up for adoption,"

"I wouldn't consider anything else. I shouldn't punish someone innocent, just because of my mistake,"

"Ok as long as we're clear,"

"I'm only 15, and any decision I make is going to be hard. I know that I'm young, but I don't think I could live with myself knowing that my kid was out there somewhere being raised by someone else,"

"So?"

"I know it would be really hard, I don't want to give my baby up for adoption. I mean maybe I'm wrong, but that's what I want. I'm completely aware I'll have to work at trying to juggle everything, but I'm a good multitasker. I'll probably be exhausted between, going to school, and work, and taking care of a baby, but I'm the one who put myself here, so I'll just have to deal with it,"

"Julie you know there is another guilty party here,"

"Yeah, but he's really irresponsible and immature,"

"I know and I agree. But from my experience it's easier to at least know who your father is. Your grandmother was a teenager when she had me, and she definitely screwed me up. But you're are much more mature than she is,"

"So what's your opinion?"

"I think that it'll be difficult, but I think that for you it's the right decision. I couldn't give my baby up either,"

"So do you want me to go get daddy?"

"No, I think we should pay someone else a visit first,"

"Who?"

"The Van de Camps,"

"No,"

"Julie I know that all of this is extremely hard, but you have to tell Andrew,"

"But mom I don't want to. He's going to say I'm not really pregnant, and it isn't really his,"

"But it is his right?"

"Yes mom, I didn't do it with anyone else,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Mom I wouldn't lie to you about this,"

"I know,"

"I really don't want to tell him today,"

"You can tell him tomorrow,"

"Why tomorrow?"

"I made you a doctor's appointment for tomorrow after school,"

"Oh,"

"Everything will be ok, I promise,"

"I hope so,"

The following day the doctor's office: Susan is sitting next to Julie who is waiting for the doctor to come in. Susan is holding Julie's hand while waiting for the doctor. When the doctor comes in he greets both of the women, and then does an exam on Julie. Susan looks away while he is doing so. Afterwards he decides to do an ultrasound. Susan sits back down next to Julie and holds her hand again.

"This is going to be cold," the doctor says as he squeezes out the jelly.

"I know I do watch t.v.," Julie jokes.

The doctor focuses on the screen for a minute before turning it toward Julie. Before he does so they hear a noise.

"What is that?" Julie wonders.

"The baby's heartbeat," Susan replies.

The doctor turns the screen around.

"There's your baby," the doctor gesticulates as he points to the screen.

Julie just stares at the screen without saying anything.

"Do you want to know the sex?" The doctor questions Julie.

"Can you tell?"

"Uh huh,"

"I... yeah, I want to know,"

"Are you sure?" Susan verifies.

"Yes," Julie nods her head.

"Well Julie it looks like you're having a baby girl,"

Julie doesn't say another word until she and Susan are in the car starting down Wisteria Lane. She is in the front seat staring at the picture when she looks up at her mother.

"Mom,"

"What?" Susan answers as she momentarily takes her eyes off the road to look at Julie.

"What if I do it wrong?"

"Do what wrong?"

"I don't know, what if I screw her up,"

"I'm sure you will,"

"That isn't nice,"

"I just mean you'll probably do something to screw her up, but everyone is a little screwed up. You'll do fine,"

"I'm having a baby," Julie says making it real to herself. It was really starting to sink in. There was something living, and growing inside of her, and in 5 months she'd get to meet her.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Having a baby, I mean the birth part,"

"It's really scary, and it hurts, but you don't really care after it's over. Because then you realize you have this tiny little human being that's yours,"

"This is whole thing is scary,"

"After a while it isn't very scary anymore. It's really amazing. Like the first time you feel the baby move, and then kick. I thought for sure that you were going to be a soccer player,"

Julie looks up to see the expression on her mother's face but instead she notices that they're parked out side of Bree's house.


	4. Telling them

"Mom don't make me do this,"

"You have to,"

"But..."

"Come on it'll be ok,"

"I can't,"

"Yes you can," Susan says as she rings Bree's bell.

Bree comes to the door, and is surprised to see Susan and Julie.

"Um come in,"

"Thanks," Susan says as they follow Bree into the house.

"What brings you by?"

"Your favorite person,"

"Andrew?"

"Yes actually,"

"Why don't we sit down," Bree suggests as she flops onto the couch.

"Is Andrew here?"

"Yes for the moment,"

"Can you call him down here?"

"Sure, what's this about?"

"Uh, why don't you get him down here, and we'll tell you both at once,"

"Ok," she agrees, then yells at Andrew, "Andrew!" A few seconds later he is running down the stairs.

"What mommy dearest?" He asks as he comes into the living room.

"Will you sit down please,"

"Sure. What's up?" He wonders as he sits down across from Susan and Julie.

"I..." Julie freezes.

"Yes?" Bree chirps.

"Julie has something she'd like to tell you,"

"Oh?" Bree exclaims.

"Yes," Susan waits for Julie to say something. But she says nothing, so Susan decides to speak for her.

"What is this about?" Bree directs at Susan.

"Andrew," she replies

"Ok?" Bree stares in confusion.

"I'm proud that I'm the one that gets to tell you your son isn't gay,"

"What? He's not? How do you know?"

"Of course I am," Andrew defends himself.

"Ok, then how did you manage to get Julie pregnant if you're gay?" Susan wonders.

"What? Julie's pregnant," Andrew asks. Bree just sits there in shock not saying a word.

"Yeah," Julie mutters.

"Are you sure?" Andrew says looking at Julie.

"Yeah," she says as she hands Andrew the ultrasound picture. "See,"

"You're pregnant?" he starts to freak out as he stares at the ultrasound picture.

"Yes,"

"But how? I mean we used protection," he says to her forgetting anyone else is in the room.

"It was in your back pocket. Rubber melts,"

"This is not happening. You're pregnant, so that means I'm going to be a dad?"

"Wait a minute, slow down," Bree chimes in. "You aren't gay? And you got a 15 year old girl pregnant? And of all people you had to pick Julie,"

"What do you mean I had to pick Julie?"

"I just mean, of all the people to have sex with, you had sex with Julie? Andrew you messed her life up. She's an honor student,"

"I messed _her _life up? What about mine? I didn't want this to happen,"

"None of us did, but it did," Susan points out.

"Look Andrew I know that you don't want to be saddled with a kid. You don't have to do anything, if you don't want. It would be great if you did, but I'm not going to be unrealistic, and get my hopes up. I don't expect you to be there for her. I didn't even want to tell you, I thought it would be better if I didn't, but my mom insisted. So now you know, and you can do what you want,"

"What makes you think that I wouldn't want this kid?"

All three women just stare at him in astonishment.

"Because you aren't the type of person that would,"

"Julie, I know that I'm immature, and self-centered, but I want to be there,"

"Why?"

"Because I know how important it is to have two parents, who both love you, and who are always there for you no matter who you are or how badly you screw up. I don't want to be a deadbeat dad. I couldn't do that to my kid. Both my parents were too caught up in making themselves look good to even give a damn about me,"

"That is simply not true," Bree quips.

"If you would quit thinking about yourself for about two seconds you'd see that too. I'm not saying I didn't have every material thing I wanted. Cause I did, but I never had your attention. I never felt loved,"

"I had no idea that you felt that way. I'm sorry if you don't feel that I loved you. Because I do,"

"Then why won't you let me be emancipated? You only do what's best for you. Why do you even care. Why does it matter if I get my trust fund now? It's only money,"

"It isn't about the money. I don't want you to leave, you are my son,"

"Don't pretend to like me,"

"Can we not get into this right now? Can we just focus on the situation at hand?" Susan requests.

"Yeah," Andrew says.

"Ok," Bree agrees.

"Ok?" Andrew cries in confusion. "You aren't going to say anything else?"

"I don't think that either of you made an intelligent decision in getting yourselves into this, but I can't really change it,"

"You aren't going to yell and scream? I don't understand why you aren't mad," Andrew adds.

"I don't agree with this. And I'm certainly not happy about it, but I'm not going to tell you what to do,"

"Why not?" Andrew asks.

"Because it never seems to work. You never listen to me. You've always done what you wanted. Why should it be different now? I figure that it's easier to let you have your way, than it is to fight with you about it. Besides since you did put yourself, and Julie in this situation you should take care of your responsibility,"

"So you don't want the baby to be given up for adoption?" Susan wonders.

"I don't think that two teenagers should raise a baby, but I obviously don't know much. I honestly think it would be the best idea, but at the same time I wouldn't want to tell someone else to do that knowing that I never could,"

"So you don't think they should be having a baby, but since they are they should raise it?" Susan asks for clarification.

"Yes, but really it's up to Julie,"

"What do you want to do?" Andrew questions wondering what her opinion is.

"I don't want to give my baby up for adoption. It is my baby,"

"And you're sure about this?" Bree inquires.

"Yes,"

"Then Andrew will take care of his responsibilities," Bree decides.

"I already said I would," Andrew replies.

"I know that you said you would, but you will,"

"Look I don't want you to do this because it's your responsibility, I want you to because you want to,"

"I do,"


	5. A long day

After a lengthy discussion with Bree, and Andrew Susan takes Julie home. A few minutes after they get home Carl comes over.

"Carl what do you want?" Susan asks after flinging open the door.

"Why are you so snippy?"

"Because I've had a very hectic couple of days,"

"Why? What happened?"

"Lots,"

"Like what?"

Susan doesn't really want to tell him. Julie is in her room resting. She knew that Julie really didn't need to do this today. In fact Susan didn't plan on telling Carl for a while. He was rather oblivious to things, she figured she could wait a while. Heck she could probably wait until the kid was 18 years old before Carl noticed.

"Nothing Carl what do you need?"

"Is Julie home?"

"Yeah she's in her room why?"

"I have a surprise for her,"

"You discovered a button that would make life easy," Susan jokes.

"No,"

"Then I don't think you could thrill her in anyway,"

"I beg to differ,"

"Oh yeah why?"

"Because I got her concert tickets for Friday night,"

"She can't go,"

"Why?"

"Because I said so,"

"Why? I'll be with her. You can go with her if you want. She'll be safe I promise. She's 16 I think she's old enough to go to a concert,"

"No Carl she's not going," Susan raises her voice.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want her to,"

"Come on Susan, lighten up,"

"No,"

"Why can't she go,"

"Because she'll go deaf," Susan makes an excuse.

"I'll buy her ear plugs,"

"I said no. I'm her mother, and what I say goes,"

"I'm her father don't I get a say in this,"

"I'm the one who carried her for 9 months, and spent 30 hours in labor with her, so no you don't,"

"Why can't she go it's just a concert,"

Hearing all the racket Julie comes down the stairs. Half way down the stairs she sees her parents and then asks, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Susan replies as Julie gets closer.

"Then why are you yelling?" Julie wonders.

"I want to take you to a concert, and she won't let me,"

"Oh, ok."

"She doesn't need to go to a concert," Susan screams at Carl.

"Why not?" He screams back.

"Because I said so,"

"That isn't an answer Susan,"

"You two please just stop it. Look dad mom's right. I don't want to go to this concert, and I really shouldn't even if I did,"

"Why don't you want to go the concert?"

"Because she doesn't Carl!" Susan adds trying to momentarily cover for her daughter.

"Why?" He yells even louder.

"Because I'm pregnant," Julie says loudly before either parent can say anything else.

"What?" Carl wonders in shock as his face drops.

"I'm pregnant," Julie repeats in guilt.

"You're pregnant?" Carl mutters.

"Yes Carl that's what she just said,"

"Whose baby are you having exactly?"Carl wonders in paranoia.

"Why does it matter?"

"Cause I don't want to kill the wrong person," Carl rages.

"Daddy calm down,"

"How am I supposed to calm down? My precious, perfect 15 year old daughter just told me that she's having a baby,"

"Carl calm down. Don't make things harder than they already are. Everything is under control,"

"If everything is under control how did Julie get pregnant?"

"I don't know Carl,"

"Please just stop!" Julie begs them.

"Carl you're upsetting her. Just let it go. Mistakes are made, but we have to deal with them maturely. Act your age not your shoe size,"

"How am I supposed to do that? Our daughter is having a baby,"

"Carl I know that, but you need to calm down. The last thing we want is for you to say something you regret that Julie will never forgive you for,"

"Susan she's my daughter too,"

"I know," while Susan is in mid sentence she notices a look of pain come across Julie's face. A look of physical pain. She stops arguing with Carl, and focuses on Julie. "Julie are you ok? What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts,"

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like I'm being poked with a knife from the inside,"

Susan doesn't say a word she just rushes Julie to the car, and then quickly drives her to the hospital. the hospital: E.R. A doctor examines Julie while Susan waits just outside of the curtain. The doctor comes out, to talk to Susan.

"Is she ok? What's going on?"

"She's going to be fine,"

"What's wrong with her?" Susan wonders.


	6. Emergency

_A/N: I'm trying to get all the chaps I have lying around collecting dust, uploaded. This was written around the same time as when I published the story. R&R._

* * *

"Your daughter has appendicitis,"

"Can you fix it?"

"Yes, we're going to have to remover her appendix,"

"Can you do that? I mean she's four months pregnant,"

"She told me that. I tell you what I told her. I can remove her appendix, but I can't give her pain medication. At least not very strong pain medication. She'll be in a lot of pain,"

"What happens if it isn't taken out?"

"She would most likely die,"

"What are the risks of the surgery?"

"She could lose the baby,"

"I don't care, just give her the surgery,"

"Ok. You have to understand though she's going to be in a lot of pain either way."

"I understand,"

The surgery goes fine. When Julie gets out of surgery Susan is waiting for her. When they get to Julie's room Andrew arrives. He knocks on the door quietly. Susan gets up to see who it is. She sees that it's Andrew, and motions for him to come in. He sits down in a chair next to Susan.

"What happened?" He asks clearly concerned.

"Your mom didn't tell you?"

"No she just told me to get to the hospital,"

"Her appendix nearly ruptured,"

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah,"

"What about the baby,"

"For now things are fine, but we just have to wait and see. She should wake up pretty soon. We'll know more then. Hopefully the anaesthesia will wear off soon,"

"I hope everything turns out ok,"

"Me too,"

Susan looks at Julie just as she opens her eyes.

"Hi," Susan says softly. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts,"

"I know," Susan smiles trying to lighten the mood. Sensing that Andrew and Julie need a minute she excuses herself to get a cup of coffee. When they're sure that she's gone they begin to talk.

"She doesn't know does she?"

"Know what?"

"What really happened. If she did she'd kill the both of us. You lied to her,"

"What other choice did I have?" Julie asks recalling past events. She hadn't lied about only having sex once, but the way it happened was a little different. The part leading up to when the kissing started was accurate. She was the one who had started kissing him.

xxxFlashbackxxx

"_What are you doing?" He asked her._

"_I'm tired of being perfect,"_

"_What do you mean?" He wondered in astonishment. She started to take off his belt._

"_What are you doing?" He asked again._

"_What do you think?"_

_He just goes with it. They head up the stairs. As he shuts the door behind him he recalls something. _

"_Wait Julie I don't have any protection,"_

"_I don't care,"_

_Julie wasn't trying to get pregnant, but she was sick of being the good girl. She loved her mother, but she couldn't handle being bragged about all of the time. She hated trying to be perfect. And she wasn't anymore._ _Even if nobody knew but her._

xxx End of flashback xxx

He smiled at her. She smiled back and sighed, clearly in some pain.

"So what now?" he asks her.

"We roll with the punches,"

"Julie we're having a baby,"

"I know,"

"Julie we're still in high school,"

"I know,"

"Look I want to be responsible. I want to do the right thing, but how are we supposed to do that? We're teenagers. I mean I don't know how to raise a kid. Do you? I mean things are going to be crazy. For the next eighteen years we're going to be responsible for someone other than ourselves. We have a kid to raise for the next eighteen years,"

"I know,"

"Are you sure that we can do that? I mean I don't want to end up like my parents, or your parents. Why can't people raise children who like them. Not as much like them, and respect them. I mean obviously there have to be rules, but why can't kids respect their parents. Some parents are too overbearing,"

"Or not. The don't expect you to be perfect, but after awhile they get used to it, and then they do. They just don't tell you that,"

"Exactly,"

"I guess we'll figure it out as we go,"

"I hope so,"

"I hope we don't screw her up. I hope she doesn't hate us for having her so young,"

"This is the most mature I've ever acted in my life, but I feel so immature,"

"We both just have a lot of growing up to do, in a short amount of time,"

"I just want the best for her you know. I mean I guess it's crazy, she's not even here yet, and she already has me wrapped around her finger,"

"I understand,"

"But I as much as we need to talk things through I think I'm going to go so you can get some rest,"

"Ok,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

Andrew leaves and Julie tries to get some rest.


End file.
